Experimento: Radix Omnium
by seertime
Summary: Una ambición, un experimento. Diez historias, diez personas. Que pasará con estas personas, al saber que están bajo los ojos de algo grande? Que ocurrirá con sus vidas y que pasará con ellas? Benéfico o no,todo tiene un sacrificio.
1. Experimento 00

Todos los personajes de Hetalia, corresponden a su propio autor; Hidekiz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Primer Reporte<br>Miércoles 28 de Julio de 2000  
>Prof. Francesco Vivaldi<p>

**Experimento:  
><strong>"_**Radix omnium"**_

_Siendo las 4:42 P.M. del presente día que he escrito, yo; el Prof. Francesco Vivaldi, médico neurocirujano, me he dedicado un tiempo para describir y exponer la razón de este experimento. Seguramente mi compañero, el Prof. Adler vendrá y excusará el no hacer esto, ya que no quiere evidencia alguna. Más mi ser como ente científico me exige que lo haga. Seguramente la idea de este proyecto se vea un poco descabellada y fuera de serie. Pero increíblemente ha recibido bastantes fondos para ser apoyada y ser terminada lo más pronto posible. Altos mandos de todos los países han puesto, una fe demasiada ciega en esto, tanto; que hacen parecer que la crisis mundial no existe al dar tanto apoyo monetario._

_La razón por la que escribo esto, no es más que desahogar mis pensamientos e ideas acerca de esto. No puedo creer que termine involucrado en esto. Mis tres compañeros y yo, estamos dentro de este edificio, al cual se nos ha prohibido su salida; hasta que terminemos esto. No puedo evitar pensar… que este proyecto es más que solo el deseo de aquellas personas que se creen omnipotentes y necesitan demostrar más aquello. ES ABSURDO Y ESTÚPIDO. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora la estupidez y orgullo humano allá llegado a semejante altura? Hablando técnicamente, no es más que una tontería que por desgracia… se esta haciendo realidad…_

_Dios, han pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó esto. No he salido desde hace más de cinco años. No se nada de mi familia, no se nada de mis hijos. Mis compañeros estan igual que yo. Algunos ya muestran señas de locura, e inclusive; varios se suicidaron. Solo quedamos nosotros cuatro. Sabía que era un plan con una jugada sucia. Sabía que no había otra manera del por que nos tenían aquí encerrados. Eliminar a esas personas que saben más que la verdad de esto… siempre ha sido enemigos de ellos. Con mucha suerte, aún seguimos vivos. Pero no estoy aquí para escribir esto. Posiblemente sí y tal vez pueda que no. Solo lo estoy haciendo, para demostrar que no pueden "callarnos" y que la gente sabrá sobre esto. _

_Experimento: Radix Omnium, del latín "La raíz de todos" es un experimento pagado por todos los países interesados en ella…_

_De acuerdo necesito, relajarme. Escribir sobre lo que más odio no es más que un pesar. Pero, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que esto provocará, simplemente no puedo. Solo…_

* * *

><p>Aquel hombre, simplemente; se alejo del computador suspirando pesadamente. Parecía que realmente, el hecho de escribir aquello le frustraba a más no poder. Retiró suavemente sus anteojos cuadrados, para frotarse los ojos. Ladeando su cabeza a sus lados, como si negará este hecho. Dejo sus ojos en paz y enterró su mano en su cabellera rizada y castaña haciéndola hacia atrás.<p>

—Dios… ¿Pero que hemos hecho? — murmuró para sí mismo, mientras volvía a leer lo que su mente, o mejor dicho su corazón; había escrito. No como el científico que era, si no como el humano que es. Guardó el documento en la memoria portátil que llevaba y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Seguramente, cuando estuviera más calmado continuaría escribiendo aquello. Se recargó pesadamente, en su asiento y miró hacia el techo de metal. Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron junto con su fruncir del ceño. Pero luego cerró sus ojos.

—Solo un poco más Francesco… solo un poco más…—

— ¿Un poco más para que? — el escuchar de una voz gruesa, despertó al médico de sus pensares. Se incorporó lentamente, pero no vio a su compañero. — ¿Qué quieres Adler? — en su voz se distinguió un tono de molestia. Pero no obstante, aquel hombre de cabello rubio atado en una coleta y de ojos azules; no le importo.

—Perdone usted, "Profesor", por interrumpirlo de su sueño— dijo en toque burlón, para dejarle un taza de café sobre su escritorio. —No estaba durmiendo, solo pensaba— agregó mientras tomaba la taza — ¿Pensabas? ¿Acaso en un juego de neurocirujano? — rió suavemente. El hombre de ojos castaños solo sonrió levemente. —Estaba pensando en lo que va ocurrir cuando concluyéramos esto—

Adler, abrió los ojos de par en par para luego fruncir su ceño —Te dije, que ya dejarás de mortificarte por esto. ¡Es solo un trabajo y ya! No tienes por que ponerte en ese estado— comentó molesto. Francesco solo lo miró.

—Adler, varios de nuestros compañeros han muerto, solo quedamos nosotros cuatro, han pasado más de cinco malditos largos años… Sin salir, sin saber nada de nuestras familias o amistades e inclusive el mundo exterior, pero tú; parece que nada te importa. Y si me permites decirlo…— le dio un sorbo a su café, sin alejar la taza de su boca.

—Hasta pareciera que no te importará el hecho de no sepas nada de tu hija durante este tiempo— se encoge de hombros — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vista? Si no mal me acuerdo, fue exactamente hace cinco años, por que acababa de nacer. Ya que solo te dejaron estar presente en el parto de tu es…—

La taza se rompió en miles de pedazos y el profesor se encontraba suspendido en el aire, gracias a una mano que lo sostenía fuertemente de su bata. Rápidamente, fue colocado contra la pared, en un golpe seco y duro.

—Escúchame bastardo…— gruñó —Vuelves a mencionar algo sobre lo que no te incumbe y te moleré hasta los huesos… ¡¿Escuchaste! — volvió a golpear al profesor contra la pared de metal. Este, solo hizo un quejido y sonrió. —No te costaba nada admitirlo, Adler…—

— ¿Otra vez estan peleando? —

—Amiga mía… ¿Cuándo ellos dos no se estan peleando? —

—Tienes razón, siempre lo estan—

El sonido de dos voces femeninas captó la atención de aquellos dos. Obligando a ojiazul a bajar a Francesco.

— ¡Stacia, Zahra! — exclamó —Siempre viniendo en el momento justo, cuando este sujeto quiere golpearme— rió. Adler solo se acomodó su corbata mirando a otro lado. —Será bueno que te dejes de pelear con él— comentó una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ondulado —Pronto dejaremos de venir a rescatarte y dejaremos que Adler te de un buen golpe—

—Que por cierto no sería nada malo…— añadió sonriente el susodicho —Cállate. Sabes que te puedo patear el trasero tantas veces como yo quiera— le arqueó una ceja en modo realmente retador. Adler solo torció los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? — la morena de cabello negro, largo y lacio, tomó asiento en el lugar donde estaba Francesco — ¿Cuándo decimos que esto ya esta terminado? — comentó seriamente, dejando a todos en silencio. Rápidamente, entre los tres presentes se comenzaron a ver sin saber que decir. — ¿Solo es enviar el mensaje, verdad? — abrió el portátil de Francesco y comenzó a teclear rápidamente —Solo tengo que enviar este mensaje a nuestro superior y todos podremos salir en p…—

—Espera un segundo, Zahra…— cerró enfrente de ella la laptop —Yo se que estas desesperada por salir, por tu esposo y tu familia…— la morena solo agacho su mirar y unas lágrimas regordetas recorrieron sus mejillas —Solo quiero irme ya, Francesco…— intentó abrir la laptop con calma, más la mano de aquel hombre le bloqueaba. —Solo dame un momento ¿Te parece? — acarició amablemente el rostro de Zahra con su mano y tomó su maquina.

Aquel hombre, conectó sin perdida de tiempo su portátil a un proyector. Caminó para desplegar la cortina blanca de la pared, para luego volver hacia su computador.

—Antes de salir de este infierno, quiero mostrarles algo— habló mientras veía la pantalla —Quiero que sepan y vean, que es lo que estamos a punto de hacer…— presiono la tecla "Enter" y en el proyector se mostró una imagen. Los tres científicos se quedaron observándola por un tiempo, con sus ojos atentos a cualquier cambio. En la imagen proyectada se mostraban los rostros de 10 personas. Con diferentes rasgos y con características únicas.

—¿Ellos son…?— arqueó una ceja Stacia hacia sus compañeros —Así es— colocó en su rostro, sus lentes Francesco —Ellos serán, como nosotros denominamos _"__Conejillos __de __Indias__"_ — murmuró con cierto descontento. —Pero…— habló con voz ahogada —Tienen la apariencia exacta de mis hijos…— comentó la castaña —Incluso… hay unos… menores…— se acercó a la pantalla y acaricio el rostro de uno de los que aparecían. Volteó precipitadamente. —¡Francesco, no podemos! — añadió un poco alterada —¡No podemos hacer esto! — frunció el ceño —¡Son solo…—

—¡Son solo nuestra llave de salida, Stacia! — cruzó los brazos el rubio —Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, lo hecho esta hecho— vociferó —¡Pero date cuenta de lo que hicimos! — se acercó a el, para plantársele de cara a cara —¿Quieres salir o no? ¡Deja aún lado tus sentimentalismos y cállate! — se limitó a contestarle. Stacia apretó sus manos con fuerza, y gruño. Francesco y Zahra no comentaron nada, y continuaron viendo la pantalla.

—Stacia… linda…— se levantó Zahra y se la llevo consigo —Sí algo te sirve de consuelo. Y de que tal vez, así no te sientas tan culpable; solo tienes que ver esto…— señaló cuatro cuadros vacíos que estaban en la imagen.

La joven solo cerró sus ojos, dejándose caer al suelo; llorando.


	2. Experimento 01

¡Buenas, buenas! Dando señales de vida, vengo ha hablarles de este nuevo FF con la esperanza de volver a retomar todo lo que deje suspendido; vengo ha hablarles de este nuevo proyecto (¿?) Si bien, he leído que da medio "miedo" este Fic, no lo creo. Conforme avance se darán cuenta del asunto de esta historia. También quisiera decirles si considerar a este fic como UA (Universo Alternativo) sea correcto. Ya que la verdad, esto salió ante un loquísima idea de mi mente. Por eso les pediré que ustedes lo juzguen y den su opinión. Fuera de esto, espero que le guste, ya que es muy diferente y en cierto modo "extraño" este tipo de FanFic. No se sí alguien ya lo escribió y si no… ¡God espero que les encante!

Sin decir más, espero sus comentarios.

Maiden Out.

* * *

><p><em>El experimento Radix Omnium, del latín "La raíz de todos" es un experimento pagado por todos los países interesados en ella. Este proyecto surgió ante la necesidad de elevar el interés "patriótico y simbólico" de un país. Siendo está idea proclamada en una junta en la Organización de Naciones Unidas (ONU). <em>

_Inminentemente… la mayoría de votos fue exuberante._

* * *

><p>Aquellos ojos, se posaron ante él. Observándolo, como si tratara de saber que hacía esa persona, en el umbral de "su" puerta. Sus ojos ambarinos se entrecerraron lentamente, mientras sus manos las apretaban con fuerza. La otra persona, de unos ojos más obscuros que de la primera, solo agacho la mirada.<p>

—¡Pero si en verdad se parecen! — comentó una señora de aquellas que se arreglaban tan despampanantemente; como si quisieran atraer al más ricos de todos los hombres. Un señor, de apariencia de millonario, se encontraba al lado del joven, que estaba a punto de entrar a su nueva casa. Lo tomó del hombro e hizo que diera ese paso. El joven de ojos ambarinos dio un leve gruñido, como si aquel paso tentará contra su territorio.

—Losé, son casi gemelos— agregó el hombre, —Pero no lo son— empujo al muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro. — ¡Pero, si en verdad se parecen! — volvió a exclamar —De hecho… ¿Tienen la misma edad no? — aquella mujer, miro al joven castaño claro y le sonrió —¿No es genial, querido? — colocó su mano, engalanada con preciosas uñas en el hombro, de este; encaminándolo hacia el otro joven que daba pasos dudosos. —Tienes un nuevo hermano—

—El no es mi hermano— dijo a regañadientes el joven, al quedar frente a frente con el otro. Su entrecejo se frunció con fuerza y su mirada despedía el más profundo detesto. El muchacho de ojos castaños oscuros, miró hacia otro lado y frunció el ceño levemente.  
>—Este sujeto no es mi hermano— murmuró —Y nunca lo será—<p>

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí con seriedad.

—Pero Feliciano…— la mujer se acercó a él, sosteniéndole de sus hombros —Él es tu hermanastro. Se qué no es fácil la nueva inclusión de un miembro a la familia, más cuando es un completo desconocido. ¡Pero verás que se llevarán perfectamente bien! — le dio un beso en la mejilla. El joven hizo un mueca, ante el repulso de ese acto.

—Pero Lovino…— el hombre se acercó a él, sosteniéndole de sus hombros —Él es tu hermanastro. Se que no es fácil el incluirse a una nueva familia, más cuando es completamente desconocida. ¡Pero verás que te llevarás perfectamente, con tu nueva madre y hermano! — le sonrió. El joven chasqueó sus dientes y se alejo de él. —Claro… una nueva "madre" — frunció el ceño — ¿Así quieres que le llame a esa mujerzuela?—

La mujer se sorprendió

—Lovi… ¡Ese no es el modo de llamarle a tu madre! — dijo con insuma ofensa.

—¡Tú nunca serás mi madre, vieja bruja! — exclamó con rabia —¡Por tu culpa, mi madre vivió años de dolor y yo sin un padre! ¡No tienes ni la más jodida idea de lo que es para una mujer santa, el cuidar a un hijo ante pleno abandono de este bastardo! — Aquella mujer, siendo la "victima", comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. —¡Solo quiero darte lo mejor Lovi! Y aun que no me quieras… ¡No tienes que ser así de tan cruel conmigo! — lo miró para que viera que su perfecto maquillaje, había sido arruinada por sus lágrimas. El hombre, corrió al consuelo de su mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¡Lovino Vargas! — le llamó fuertemente por su nombre —No me pongas tu sucio apellido— agregó con desazón —Ven acá y pide perdón. Yo nunca esperé que fueras tan descortés… ¿Así te educo esa mujer? — arqueó una ceja. El otro joven, que permanecía pegado a la pared, con la frente en alto mostrando indiferencia; sonrió. —Te lo dije padre, iba a ser una mala idea que trajeras a gente de este calibre a la casa— miró al su susodicho hermano —Con tan solo mirarlo, sabes con que tipo de persona te enfrentas—murmuró burlonamente, para luego reír. Lovino, dejo de prestar atención a su padre y "madre", para ver al joven prepotente. —¿Y tú que? ¿Te crees la novena maravilla del mundo? — arqueó una ceja retadoramente —¿Cuántos años tienes? La última vez que te vi solo tenías la mísera edad de tres años—

Feliciano, se alejo de la pared y caminó finamente hacía el frente del joven —Así es, tenía solo la edad de tres años— sonriente se detuvo en frente de su hermano — Y ahora tengo 21 años viviendo en la maravilla— El castaño oscuro sonrió y caminó alrededor de él —Veo que te has hecho un estúpido prepotente, ¿No es así? — cruzó sus brazos y alzó su rostro —Un gran y completo estúpido prepotente— El castaño claro lo siguió con la mirada, permaneciendo quieto en su lugar. — ¿Te molesta? Por lo menos, no estuve viendo en la miseria como tú— sus ojos se hicieron afilados, clavándose en los ojos de aquel joven; haciendo detener su caminar enfrente de él. —Ni mucho menos, viviendo en la calle— sonrió.

Lovino, abrió sus ojos de par en par quedándose en blanco. —¿Qué ocurre? — se cruzó de brazos —¿Pensabas que no sabía nada acerca de ti? Pues te equivocas— llevó sus manos a la cintura —Se toda la historia de nosotros dos, al igual que de nuestra "madre". ¿Realmente pensaste, que me creería la mentira de un "hermano adoptivo"? Eso es estúpido, con solo vernos es fácilmente saber que venimos de aquella mugrosa mujer— cerró los ojos suspirante. Pero los abrió nuevamente, al sentir como sus ropas eran sujetadas con fuerza. Miró que tenía delante de él a Lovino.

—Retracta tus palabras, aquella mujer era una santa— dijo con odio —Ja, ¿Por qué lo habría de hacer? No la conocí en absoluto, siempre se la pasaba en la calle como un prostituta barata, mientras tu cuidabas de mí— sonrió —Esa mujer no era santa en lo absoluto. Tienes mucha suerte de que nuestro padre te haya recogido de la miseria de vida que tenías— con fuerza se soltó, caminando hacia las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa.  
>—Pero no te vayas poniendo cómodo, pronto te largarás de esta casa para que mueras pronto y te vayas con tu querida madre— guiñó uno de sus ojos e hizo una seña de "Adiós"<p>

Aquel acto hizo que algo dentro del Lovino, se rompiera. Sin decir nada, se abalanzó sobre el joven que iba a medias escaleras; haciendo que ambos rodaran cuesta abajo. Feliciano, tratando de defenderse, se cubrió su rostro con sus brazos al empezar a recibir la lluvia de golpes por parte de Lovino. —¡Serás un maldito desgraciado! — levantaba un puño con furia, para luego dejarlo decender con fuerza. —¡TU NO SABES NADA! — gruñía —¡TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE ELLA! — gritó con desespero, al darse cuenta que sus puños no daban en la cara del otro.

Feliciano, con sumó esfuerzo trató de defenderse. Con desespero, llevó todo su peso en frente del castaño, haciendo que este estuviera en el piso y el arriba. —¡Como si me importará en absoluto! — contrariamente a Lovino, este pudo hacer un contacto con su puño en la cara —Puedo decir lo que quiera, por que ni siquiera tengo un recuerdo de ella— sonreía al darse cuenta que su hermano no podía defenderse.

—¡Feliciano, para ya! — llegó el hombre, mientras lo sostenía de sus brazos —¡Deja a tu hermano en paz! — más aquello era imposible, Feliciano tenía bastante fuerza para no dejarse detener. Lovino, quien sentía lo golpes apretó sus puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos. —¡Que imbécil eres! — de un golpe en la quijada, se quitó al joven de encima, mandándolo al suelo lejos de él. —¡Feliciano! — corrió la mujer hacia con él —¡Pero mira que te han hecho corazón! — trató de levantarlo, más este se levantó solo torpemente, mirando a su hermano.

—Tú eres un imbécil…— escupió un poco de sangre —No es mi culpa que hayas tenido una vida tan desgraciada por más de 27 años…— se limpió la boca que sangraba. Lovino, de igual manera se levantó sin la ayuda de su padre y toco el rostro que tenía un poco hinchado.

—Pues prefiero mi vida desgraciada… A tener una vida tan echada a perder como la tuya. Ya vi quienes fueron los que te desgraciaron…— escupió sangre de igual manera y frunció su ceño. — Por ello te mandó a decir un _"__Lo__siento__"_ por parte de nuestra madre…— suavemente, una lágrima corrió por el ojo moreteado de Lovino.

* * *

><p>—Lovino y Feliciano Vargas— un punto rojo se posó sobre los rostros de estos dos jóvenes que aparecían en el proyector. —El primero con una edad de 27 años y el segundo con 21 años. De nacionalidad Italiana— Francesco apagó el pequeño láser y tomó unas hojas, dispuesto a leer.<p>

— Estos dos, aún que parezcan gemelos no lo son, ni siquiera son mellizos— tosió un poco —Pero ambos son nacidos y criados bajo la misma madre. Ella estaba casada con el actual padre de ambos, pero por circunstancias de engaños e infidelidades; terminaron separándose— observó a sus compañeros, que permanecían atentos, siguiendo la lectura en sus copias que les había dado.

—Pero…— murmuró la pelinegra —Aquí dice que Feliciano esta viviendo actualmente con su padre. Mientras que Lovino…— miró con seriedad al pelo chino —Feliciano se encuentra viviendo con su padre. Lovino con su madre. No obstante, esto no fue por decisión de ambos, pedir la custodia de cada uno... — dio un trago en seco, para quedarse en silencio. Los tres profesores se miraron entre sí, bajando sus copias.

Habían entendido.

* * *

><p>—<em>No te preocupes mamá…— balanceando sus pies en el balcón del segundo piso, tomó el relicario con su mano; apretándolo con fuerza —Feliciano, volverá a ser el de antes, te lo prometo…—<em>


End file.
